Little Secrets
by darkhue
Summary: Gakuen AU: With their overprotective older brothers hovering over them constantly, Eirik and Michael do what they can to get a moment alone. Hong Kong/Iceland, R-18. Originally written for the kink meme.
1. Chapter 1

Originally written for the kink meme about a year ago. Since this is a Gakuen AU, here are the human names used for mentioned characters who don't already have them:

Iceland - Eirik

Hong Kong - Michael

Norway - Kristian

Denmark - Matthias

••••••

The two of them had become something of a running joke among their classmates. Any time they were seen together around the school, whispers and giggles probably weren't far behind. It bothered their other friends, but Michael and Eirik found it all easy enough to ignore. Anyone confronted about it would claim it was just observance.

"How are they friends?"

"What do you mean, how are they friends? They're like the same person."

"Exactly. I don't think I've ever seen either of their facial expressions change. Do they just go around being indifferent about everything together?"

Sure, they both tended to look impassive more often than not, but it was something that they liked about each other. Neither of them really saw the point of outward displays of emotion most of the time (except when Michael was trying to sell things, which turned him into a seemingly entirely different person), but it wasn't like they didn't know _how_ if the appropriate situation presented itself. If those people could see them now -

Well. There _was_ a chance they could see, actually. That was why Michael was looking around with a bit of concern as Eirik dragged him down the hall. People saw them together often enough, but even Michael didn't think he'd ever seen Eirik so aggressive. Not that anyone would be able to tell, since his expression was still cool. Michael just couldn't help but feel like everyone else would somehow sense the urgency radiating from the way Eirik was leading him.

"We can slow down, you know," he piped up. Eirik did slow down momentarily, but only to look at Michael with a raised eyebrow.

"No, we can't."

"Why not?"

"You remember what my brother's like, right?" He paused. "You remember what _your_ brother's like, right?"

Michael stopped to consider it for a moment, stumbling a bit as Eirik continued pulling him along. Kristian could be scary, but the thought of _Yao_ finding out about all of this was enough to make him shudder. His older brother had already taken to pestering him about why exactly he had started hanging out with the Icelandic boy so often, and that wasn't a question he wanted to answer. Nobody had forgotten how nosy he'd been when he'd found out that Kiku was seeing someone outside of their circle, and he and Kiku weren't even actually related. Factor in Eirik's own friends and overprotective older brother, and it became very easy to remember why they were sneaking off in the first place.

"Right," he said, and Eirik gave him a pleased look and took an abrupt turn through a door. Michael hadn't even been thinking about where they were going while they were walking, too distracted by the surprisingly warm hand around his wrist, but this still wasn't what he'd have expected.

"The library?"

"I got Matthias to distract Kristian for a while, but we know that never lasts. And it's usually pretty empty here after school while it's still open." To Michael's surprise, Eirik didn't stop leading him until they were buried deep within the shelves of an aisle that he couldn't remember having gone down very often.

Not that it mattered much. They weren't really there to read.

Eirik's mouth was on Michael's before he knew it. It didn't take him long to respond, slinging his arms around Eirik's neck as the other boy's tongue swiped at his lower lip. The two of them eased backwards until Michael's back hit the nearest bookshelf, which made one of the books fall off. Luckily, it didn't make much of a sound, and Michael breathed a sigh of relief as Eirik pulled back to stare at it.

Michael took the opportunity to stare at Eirik. Seeing him so flushed already, the blush on his cheeks such a contrast from his usual looks, was strangely satisfying. It must have put an unusually mischievous on his face, because Eirik gave him a funny look of his own when he turned his attention back to him.

"You've got this look on your face like you've got some kind of evil plan." Eirik took a step back, though he was clearly (to Michael, anyway) teasing. "I don't know if I like it or not."

"I think you should." Michael wasn't sure where he was going with this, but the response had come to him naturally. When he thought about it, it kind of wasn't fair that Eirik had been leading them the whole time. He usually didn't have a with problem letting him, but it gave him a thrill to see his boyfriend's mussed hair and flushed face and anxious expression and know that he was the cause of it. Most of the time, he chalked Eirik's assertiveness up to just being hot-blooded and left it alone. He was beginning to see the appeal in a whole new light now.

"You should," Michael repeated, this time more affirmatively, and he pulled Eirik into another deep kiss before he could do anything else. Much to his delight, Eirik didn't resist at all. In fact, his boyfriend was responding so positively that Michael had to wonder just how much of his boldness was an act and just how far he would let this go, in the library sandwiched between some miscellaneous section and each other.

Looking back, Michael would have liked to say that he approached the subject smoothly and everything else went as such from there. What actually happened was that Michael kissed Eirik one more time, studied him with a thoughtful expression for a moment, and then gripped his cock through the front of his pants.

The movement was so sudden that it would have made someone less trained in handling their emotions yelp in surprise. Luckily, Eirik was able to control himself just in time. Instead, he made a few startled, choked noises and stared at Michael with wide eyes. Michael tried not to laugh. He was pretty sure that wouldn't be very sexy.

"What are you…" Even though Eirik wasn't a big talker, it was rare to see him at a loss for words. It was out of character for both of them. "_Here_?" he squeaked, but he didn't try to stop Michael as he watched his fingers trail up the fly of his pants and settle on the zipper.

"You're the one who brought me here," he retorted, calm as ever but inwardly pleased to have the upper hand. "Do you want me to stop?"

"I didn't say that." The answer came too quickly, and even Eirik knew that it had given him away. That was all the permission Michael needed. After a moment's hesitation to work up enough nerve, he pulled down the zipper, undid the button above it, and snaked his hand into Eirik's underwear to wrap it around his already half-hard cock.

They'd been seeing each other in secret for a while now, but they'd never gotten this intimate before. Not with each other, nor with anyone else, even if neither was going to be the first one to admit it aloud. There was no need for words, though, because for once, body language was saying it all: Eirik immediately bit his lower lip to keep himself from gasping and arched into the touch, pressing himself against Michael in the process. Michael had to keep another book from falling. "We need to stay quiet."

"Keep going and I'll see what I can do," Eirik whispered back, a note of insistence beneath his shaky tone. And what kind of person would Michael be to say no to that? He gave Eirik another experimental squeeze, earning a small noise in response. Encouraged, he tightened his fingers around the base of his cock and began to stroke.

The sensation was…strange, to say the least, and Michael wasn't even the one on the receiving end. This wasn't something he did to himself all that often, mostly out of paranoia that some ever-present member of his family was going to walk in at the wrong time, but he'd done it enough to knew what he liked. He and Eirik, he figured, were similar enough that they might like the same kinds of things. Subconsciously, he wet his lips, sliding his hand over the length of Eirik's cock with teasing slowness at first. Eirik couldn't hold back a grunt, shifting just enough against Michael's body to brush against _him_ in the right place.

There was no way that Eirik hadn't detected the shiver that ran through Michael's body at that. Oddly, rather than making him want some attention for himself, the touch just spurred Michael on to continue. It was frustrating to have to stay within the confines of his jeans, but the alternative was making a mess of the library, and that was not an option. They would have to make a sacrifice and make a mess of his pants, since they didn't exactly have time to _decide_ at this rate. Michael could already feel a bit of pre-cum leaking from the tip.

_Remember what you like, _he thought to himself like a mantra, and he smeared some of the pre-cum over the slit of Eirik's cock with his thumb. Eirik shuddered, thrusting forward. Before long, he was fucking Michael's fist, still pushed tightly enough against him to make it look like their hips were rocking together in rhythm. Michael had become undeniably hard himself, but all that mattered right now was Eirik. Eirik, who was leaning close enough to say the kinds of things Michael was not prepared to hear in a whisper that sent a jolt up his spine.

"Didn't know you could - would - Jesus _Christ_, Michael," Eirik panted, pausing a second to take Michael's earlobe into his mouth. Michael let out a short hiss and sped up the motion of his hand. "Fuck, I promise I'll make it up to you later, I just - I need -"

And that was all it took. Eirik came with a low whimper in Michael's ear, thrusting forward all the while. Michael took his hand out of his pants, leaving Eirik grinding against him. Eirik caught on to what he had in mind quickly, and they moved together until Michael was coming too, biting his lip so hard to keep himself quiet that he was surprised it didn't draw blood.

They stayed where they were for a few minutes, trying to get their breathing back in check, for a good few minutes. Eirik looked down at his shirt with distaste. In his frenzy, Michael had ended up clinging to it with the hand that had been covered in come.

"That's disgusting," he remarked bluntly. "You're lucky I was wearing a white shirt to begin with."

Michael rolled his eyes good-naturedly. He took a wad of tissues out of his pocket and started to clean up what he could. "You're welcome, darling." The pet name made Eirik flinch, which was exactly what he'd been going for. He smirked a little to himself, satisfied, and then glanced down at their pants. "What are we going to do about that?"

"Hope that no one comes by before we figure something out."

"Works for me." Hand now clean, Michael picked one of the books off the shelf to look at the cover. He'd been wondering where they were since Eirik had first pushed him down the aisle. The book had "The First World War" emblazoned across the cover in large letters.

"Good going." He snorted. "No one would think to find us like this in the history section."


	2. Domesticity

Found a couple of old drabble-length tidbits from this verse and figured I'd upload them. They're all set in the same high school AU centered around Hong Kong/Iceland but aren't meant to be read together or in any kind of linear order or anything. I believe this one was written for a domesticity meme.

•••••

Kissing had come naturally to them after they had gotten used to the idea that they liked each other. Holding hands, no problem, as long as no one was around to see them. Even the part that had come before this, the part that neither of them really liked to talk about out loud that involved some theoretically inappropriate things going into inappropriate places, hadn't been too bad. They'd prepared for that.

So out of everything in the world, Eirik couldn't believe that _this_ was what they were having trouble with.

"Michael, your - " he started, pressing his lips together. "Your arm."

"Hm?" Michael's eyes drifted over to him; they'd both been staring at the ceiling before.

"Could you...move it?" Eirik nodded upwards towards the arm, which was currently slung more over his forehead than around his head or his shoulders or whatever it was that Michael had apparently been aiming for. Confusion flickered over Michael's face for a moment before the request set in and he obliged. There. That was an improvement.

Then he became keenly aware of their legs.

It was really horrible being a teenager, Eirik thought. Teenagers were like their own special blend of not-quite-rights and almost-theres, and it made him crazy that his hormones could tell him where to put his hands when Michael was kissing his collarbone (_on the back of his neck, so he could smack him lightly and hiss, "don't leave a mark!" if he needed to_) yet he didn't seem to have any control over his limbs while they were curled up together. He felt lanky and awkward, waiting for his knees to knock into Michael's at any minute, almost able to hear Kristian's voice as he'd looked down at him appraisingly when he was thirteen and only five foot six:

"You're getting taller, _lillebror_," with a brief pat on the head, arm curling around his shoulder a few minutes later to tug him closer and gently maneuver him into a spooning position - _wait_, that hadn't been Kristian.

"Michael?" His voice betrayed his surprise more than he wanted it to. Somehow, even without turning to see him, he knew that Michael was probably smirking (at least internally).

"You told me to move my arm," Michael stated, and Eirik would have elbowed him for being a smart ass if he hadn't had him trapped.

Damn.

Maybe they were better at cuddling than he'd thought.


End file.
